Tacto
by MrRayney
Summary: Adoraba sentir sus labios contra los suyos, el tacto de su piel contra su piel, y la enorme cantidad de lujuria que emanaba de su cuerpo.


Voy a ser completamente sincero aquí...no tengo idea de donde vino esta idea, simplemente quería olvidar varias cosas que había visto y pues comencé a escribir y a escribir, todo con el fin de entretenerme para mantener mi mente ocupada, los únicos cambios que le hice a la historia fue mejorar la ortografía. Espero que disfruten de la historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tacto<strong>_

Adoraba sentir sus labios contra los suyos, el tacto de su piel contra su piel, y la enorme cantidad de lujuria que emanaba de su cuerpo.

La distancia era corta, él se encontraba sobre ella, apoyándose en la cama con sus brazos de color verde. Debido a esto, él podía sentir el calor que su pálida piel emanaba al igual que ella por sus poderes podía sentir el aumento de su lujuria. Ella estiro su brazo y poso su mano sobre la espalda de su amante, lo acaricio con lentitud disfrutando del momento, ella comenzó a sentir las muchas cicatrices que se había ganado en batalla como miembro de la Patrulla Condenada y como Titán. A el jamás le gustaron estas cicatrices pues según él, lo hacían imperfecto, como si el mundo se estuviera burlando de él, como si no fuera suficiente que tuviera la piel verde, colmillos y orejas puntiagudas.

Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso, le gustaba su piel verde pues lo hacía ver exótico, sus colmillos siempre fue algo que a ella siempre le gusto pues encontraba erótico sentir esos colmillos rasgando un poco sus labios o su cuello dependiendo de la situación y sus orejas puntiagudas…debía darle crédito, pues tenía razón a las chicas les gusta sus orejas.

Mientras que para él, sentir el tacto de su amada era algo completamente increíble. Después de tantos años de esfuerzo, de pelas, de anhelo y problemas personales por parte de cada uno de ellos, finalmente estaban juntos.

Tras muchos años, finalmente él era verdaderamente feliz.

Ella se detuvo un momento y lo miro directamente a los ojos. ¡Por Azar! Ella adoraba esos ojos color esmeralda. Ella nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero cada vez que la alarma sonaba, un miedo se apoderaba de ella, tenía miedo de que jamás volviera a ver esos ojos si algo salía mal. Era por eso que en sus primeros años ella siempre lo reprimió mucho, él era demasiado impulsivo y algo torpe, sabía que algunas veces había llegado a ser demasiado dura con él, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perderlo.

Él adoraba sus ojos, en un principio contaminados con el miedo, la incertidumbre, la tristeza y mucho dolor, pero ahora era completamente diferente, había calidez, paz y amor. Él estaba orgulloso, pues sabía que una parte de este cambio era por él.

— ¿Sabes, Rae?— Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa burlona— Si tanto te gustan mis ojos, toma una foto, duran más—

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño, a pesar de que adoraba su voz, muchas veces desearía que en momentos como estos se quedara callado. Claro que desear esto era como si deseara que Cyborg dejara de comer esas inhumanas cantidades de carne, simplemente era imposible.

—Estábamos teniendo un momento— Respondió ella con un tono de molestia— Y lo arruinaste—

El simplemente soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

—Esa es mi especialidad, Rae— Comento Chico Bestia —Tu deberías conocerme mejor que nadie—

—Lo hago— Dijo Raven con calma— Y aun me sigo preguntando, como diablos termine contigo—

—Oh, vamos Raven, sabes que son por las orejas— Dijo Chico Bestia señalando sus orejas— Las chicas aman las orejas—

—Garfield, por más que sigas diciéndote eso, no va a volverse realidad

—Oh vamos, Rae… sabes que es verdad—

— ¿Garfield?—

— ¿Qué?—

—Solamente guarda silencio—

Dichas estas palabras, Raven volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él con la intención de silenciarlo por el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Reanudo sus caricias en la espalda del chico y por extraño que sonara, él ronroneo un poco, dándole a entender que estaba disfrutando mucho de la atención brindada.

—Te amo, Rae— Dijo Chico Bestia separándose y besando su cuello.

Raven no respondió en el acto, en cambio disfruto de la sensación que Chico Bestia le estaba brindando, Raven se estaba excitando demasiado y comenzó a sentir el cambio que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, podía sentir como estaba sufriendo de un estirón y ahora era un poco más alta que el mutante, su cabello creció hasta su espalda y paso a ser de color blanco, su piel comenzó a tornarse color rojo sangre, arriba de sus ojos otro par apareció y ahora eran completamente amarillos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Garfield— Respondió Raven con un tono de voz gutural y una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia volvió a besarla de nuevo, esta vez no con amor y cariño, esta vez fue con fuerza y cargada de lujuria, sus lenguas luchaban por el control. Las uñas de la hechicera crecieron simulando ser unas garras con las cuales comenzó a hacerle cortes al mutante, el cual solo respondía con gemidos de dolor y placer.

En cambio el comenzó a mover sus manos por la figura curvilínea de la hechicera, tocando sus puntos más sensibles y haciéndola gemir de placer, pero a diferencia de la hechicera, su tacto era mucho más relajante y por decirlo de algún modo fascinante, pues él prefería disfrutar cada parte que tocaba y sobre todo estimular a la hechicera, pues los gemidos de esta eran música para sus oídos.

Todo lo que los rodeaba comenzó a caer en el olvido, todo…excepto el amor, la lujuria y el placer, pues lo demás en estos momentos no tenía la mínima importancia para ellos dos.

Estar en los brazos del uno al otro era lo que en realidad importaba en estos momentos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver, en todas mis historias que hablan de la intimidad entre Chico Bestia y Raven, adoro transformar a Raven en su forma demoníaca.<p> 


End file.
